


the lucky ones (youth)

by mitikune



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), SMP - Fandom, dream team smp
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/pseuds/mitikune
Summary: the war never seemed to be overno matter what side you're on.-inspired by "youth" by daughter!
Kudos: 25





	the lucky ones (youth)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is kind of a weird fic i know  
> but the song youth by daughter SCREAMS smp and i can NOT draw or animate, i'll leave that to sad-ist, so this is the only way i can portray my thoughts for this song and the smp!!  
> hope you enjoy nonetheless!   
> know that the events of the smp skip along to fit the lyrics of the song, not everything is chronological!!!  
> ALSOALSO help i started writing this at 1:16am

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left_   
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_

Everyone remembered exactly where they were the moment they heard that explosion. For Tubbo, it was victorious cheers and presidential duties. Two words uttered seconds before disaster; "Where's Wilbur?"

For Tommy, it was looking around and celebrating the land he'd fought to protect. The land he'd founded with his close friend and brotherly figure. The lands he'd given his lives to save. The rolling fields and hills of a very big, and not blown-up L'Manberg. That was, until...

For Wilbur, it was standing very still in the middle of the room. Lyrics scribbled and scrawled madly on the stone walls, hands shaking and breath quick and short. Philza was beside him, he knew. His own father. He hit the button with his fist, before glueing his hand to his forehead.

It was never meant to be.

_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_   
_From the perfect start to the finish line_

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_   
_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_

"Stab me, Phil. Kill me. Stab me with the sword," Wilbur fumbled out insanely, throwing his sword at Phil's feet. Phil's eyes looked frantically from the explosion, to his son, to the sword. "Do it, Phil. Do it. They all want you to!" Wilbur urged, stepping closer.

Phil picked up the sword.

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

Sapnap held the torch in his hands, with a blank expression. He watched the fire burn, feeling its warmth against his cheeks, before looking out at the tree before him. With one smirk and a subtle tilt of his head, he threw the torch at the base and sprinted away, the scent of smoke already wafting through the trees.

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

The entire church was a hushed whisper as Fundy's ears and tails drooped. 'Dream has left the game'. He looked around at the wedding guests, feeling his eyes burn with hot shame and despair. In the distance, he heard Sapnap shouting for George. 

The fox dropped to his knees, his head in his paws.

_The lovers that went wrong._

_We are the reckless  
We are the wild youth_

"Tommy, do you want to deal drugs?" Wilbur grinned, hands on his hips.

_Chasing visions of our futures_   
_One day we'll reveal the truth_

They were tucked in the van, huddled around Wilbur as he wrote the declaration of independence of their soon to be free nation. Giggles, glee, and joy all spread through the atmosphere, all throughout the walls of their proud nation L'Manberg. Wilbur hung the declaration on the walls, and pulled the four of them into his arms in a big group-hug. 

_That one will die before he gets there._

A choked sob was the only sound that resounded once the explosion stopped. Phil clutched his son's lifeless body to him, squeezing his eyes closed as to not stare at the bloodied blade entering from his chest and protruding from his back.

Tommy's hand flew over his mouth as he let out a shriek at the sight, crippling to his knees. He felt Tubbo beside him in an instant, arms wrapped around his shoulders as Tommy held back the urge to vomit, entire body shaking as tears fell from his eyes as effortlessly as raindrops from clouds.

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_

Technoblade's eyes were wide and frantic as he sprinted back to his arctic cottage. He sank to the floor, clutching his heart and hyperventilating. What if he hadn't had that totem of undying? What then? He'd be dead right now, and for what? All because he was trying to protect people from a tyrannical government. The voices shouted and shrieked and squealed inside of his brain, and he dug his nails into his scalp with the force of how tightly he gripped his hair. He refused to acknowledge the scalding tears cascading down his cheeks.

_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

_We're setting fire to our insides for fun_

Tommy and Ranboo gave each other a high five as they stared at the ransacked house before them. In a last attempt, Tommy kissed a torch before tossing it behind the both of them as they darted off, giggling to themselves. The fire licked the ground, inching dangerously closer and closer to the mushroom themed cottage.

_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_   
_It was a flood that wrecked this home_

"The declaration! The declaration!" Wilbur shouted as the detonations finally ceased.

"Where is it?!" Tubbo shrieked as he threw himself towards the half-torn apart van.

_And you caused it_

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!" Dream laughed as he sprinted away from the ruins of L'Manberg, the others trailing behind him. Little did he know it wouldn't be long before he teetered the obsidian tightrope, rushing to set up redstone while Technoblade himself distracted L'Manbergians with an army of dogs, withers, and PhilzaMinecraft himself. 

_And you caused it_

Technoblade stood on the rubble, staring eye-to-eye with TommyInnit. "I was willing to fight the world for you, Tommy!" He shouted, face twisted into anger and betrayal. "I would've been there! Don't talk to me about loyalty!"

_And you caused it_

"You're a monster, Technoblade!" Tommy shrieked back in response. "You didn't have to do this!"

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_

Dream planted the TNT carefully around the community house with a blank expression. Maybe he should feel something for what he's about to do, but he doesn't. Apathy. That's all he knows. Apathy is his only constant. Apathy, apathy, apathy. 

He lights the TNT.

_A lifeless face you'll soon forget_

Ghostbur let out a shriek as he screamed at Phil. "You knew Friend was in that house, you knew everything everyone loved was in this town!"

Phil stared back with a sad smile. "...I did."

_My eyes are damp from the words you left_

"The discs, Tubbo!" Tommy shrieked as he hit Tubbo again, "the discs were worth more than you ever were!"

They both froze.

_Ringing in my head_

_When you broke my chest_

Tommy immediately began throwing off his armor. "Tubbo... Tubbo, I'm so sorry..."

_Ringing in my head_

_When you broke my chest_

"Tommy, you are exiled." Tubbo said, the words stinging his tongue on the way out.

"What?!" The three before him erupted, "Tubbo, what about the plan?!"

Tommy stopped breathing, just for a moment. "Tubbo..."

_And if you're in love_

_Then you are the lucky ones_

George and Dream shared a glance, before George looked forward again.

Dream tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, before tearing his eyes forward again as well. He clenched his jaw, and adjusted his mask.

_Cause most of us_

_Are bitter over someone_

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

_To distract our hearts from ever missing them_

Tubbo's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the single block tower that stretched into the sky, to what he assumed must be dangerously close to the block limit. Everything was rubble beneath his feet. 

Tommy was gone.

_But I'm forever missing him_

Dream extended a hand, and Tommy was quick to throw over his armor and weapons with a feverish giggle. "Hi, Dream! How are you doing today?" he asked in a craze, eyes wide and frenzied as his smile stretched painfully wide. 

Dream gave a smile in response, his head falling to the side with a chuckle. Tommy wished he could find even an ounce of warmth in those emerald orbs that gazed down at him that wasn't fabricated.

_And you caused it_

"It was never meant to be."

The armored juggernauts poured from the walls, slaughtering the small army.

_And you caused it_

"It was never meant to be."

Wilbur slammed his head on the button. 

_And you caused it_

"It was never meant to be."

Niki pressed her hand against her forehead in a final salute as the world crumbled around her. The flint and steel slipped from her delicate fingers as she gazed at the burning tree, the true criminal lost to the cries and screams and explosions of the war around them. 

The war that never seemed to be over.

No matter what side you're on.

**Author's Note:**

> this was VERY rushed, it's 2am now and i think it turned out okay?? even if the writing isn't that great, if u can kinda bear with me and imagine it in your head as an animatic?? lmao   
> i think the concepts at least are kinda cool, idk. i hope you guys liked this regardless! it was a lot of fun to write either way :))  
> love u!


End file.
